


The Best I Can Offer is For You To Watch

by islasands



Series: Lambski [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Ex-Lover, M/M, New lover, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli run into one of Adam's ex-lovers. After Sauli's departure, Adam and his ex end up alone in his studio. Will nostalgia get the better of Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best I Can Offer is For You To Watch

“Hey sexy.” Adam looked for the owner of the familiar voice. He dropped his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose. He smiled, squinting on account of the bright sun.

“Brad!” He jumped up so that they could embrace.

“Sit down. Join us. We’re having a coffee before going to visit Riff. You should see him now! He adores Sauli. More than he likes me! We just got back from seeing Dad. He said he saw you when he was up for the launch.”

“How are they? Lee and Scarlett? Haven’t seen them for months. I suppose the baby’s no longer a baby. You look wonderful, by the way. Romance suits you.”

Adam shook his head. “It’s more than romance, Brad. Oh, by the way, I heard Team Husbands has had great reviews! So proud of you. We haven’t seen it yet, been too fucking busy, but we will. Oh here he is.” He looked across the restaurant. Even through the sunglasses Brad could see the softness in his eyes. He followed their gaze to view the recipient of such affection. He had never met Sauli in person, not up close. He certainly was striking in that chiselled, blonde, Scandinavian way. And his eyes. My god, those eyes. They were such a clear, lustrous blue they looked like jewels.

Brad half stood up to shake his hand. They exchanged greetings and chatted together about nothing in particular. Brad noticed how at ease they seemed with one another. A regular couple. Sauli seemed possessive, or perhaps he was simply affectionate. If so, Adam would be in seventh heaven. His main requisites for a relationship were physicality – as in constant physical reminders of affection – and a non-negotiable expectation that your word would always be kept. _Your_ word, not his. Brad smiled at the memory. Well, it seemed that his little Finnish boyfriend was suitably enamoured. Naive. Non-challenging in the brains department. A cute fuck. Nice.

“I have to go. I am sorry.” Sauli smiled across the table at Brad. “I liked to meet you. Adam’s old boyfriend.” Adam snorted. Sauli’s eyes were twinkling. Brad wondered if he was making some kind of couple’s ‘in joke’. He shrugged and smiled. He wanted to point out – childishly - that he was, in fact, younger than Adam, and that Adam hadn’t ended their relationship, - _he_ had. But Sauli was kissing Adam goodbye.

After he left there was an awkward silence.

“Are you okay?” Adam asked.

“Brilliant. Busy as fuck. But you know me. Without an addiction I die of boredom.” Brad poured water into his glass. “So this is serious? Looks serious.”

“I’m going to marry him, Brad. It finally happened.”

“And you’re slightly mad.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m quoting Queen.”

Adam abruptly stood up.

“Look, I have to pick some shit up from the studio – just around the corner. Walk with me. Catch me up. “

As they walked they fell back into the old familiarity, laughing and talking the way they always did. Brad caught himself glancing at Adam’s profile, at his perfect nose, brow, and shock of hair, his sensual mobile mouth, hint of a double chin. He had become a man. Not as pretty, perhaps, but somehow sexier, broader in the shoulder, taller, if that were possible. And definitely more confident. He had finally grown into himself, into his talent and his essentially sensual nature. There was a careless air to his walk and talk, yet something inside him was attentive, watchful. Typical Aquarian, Brad thought, warmly detached.

They entered a building, went up a flight of stairs, and through a series of doors and offices, and into a small studio space filled with audio and recording equipment. Adam searched for whatever it was he needed to find. He found it – a tape – and then began to rave about a new song he’d just heard. He played it, sitting on the edge of a bench, tapping the beat with his foot and hand.

“Love it,” Brad said. They enthused over the song, and other music they were enjoying. Then it was time to go. As they went to the door Adam began fishing in his jacket pocket for the keys. The door was dead-locked on both sides, he explained. It was as much of a devil getting out as it was getting in. He couldn’t find the key. “I hate to say this,” Brad said, ‘but I can’t resist. This is so typical.” Adam burst out laughing and for the first time, from Brad’s point of view, he actually looked at Brad. A silence came between them with that look.

Brad moved towards him, until they were just touching. He smiled. “Do you ever think of us?” he asked. “Not – romantically,’ he hastened to add. “Just that there _was_ an us. And a lot of it was good.”

“No, never,” Adam said.

“Never?” Brad put a hand on Adam’s chest. Adam did not remove it.

“Something tells me otherwise.” Brad raised an eyebrow.

Adam suddenly moved against him, bodily turning him so that his back was against the door. He pressed his body against him. “You mean this,” he said, his voice harsh, aggressive.

Brad could feel himself giving way to that aggression. God he missed it. He had never met the same force in any other man.

Adam took hold of Brad’s jaw. He slowly withdrew his lower body so that it no longer was in contact with Brad.

“The best I can offer you, Brad, is for you to watch me wank. And the entire time I am wanking I will be thinking of him. Is that what you want? Look. Here you go.”

Adam abruptly let go of Brad’s face and quickly undid his belt and fly. He jerked his cock out. Brad could not help himself looking down. Nor could he look away as Adam began wanking himself. There it was, as unbelievably beautiful to him now as ever it had been. He had a cock that gave true meaning to the word erection. Never half-mast. Never flailing mid-air. Never at right angles or, like his own, curving upward. And the head of it. Rosy purple like the bulbous tip of a giant stamen in an exotic flower. Come to think of it, an exotic and rare flower summed up the man. He watched, riveted, until  the semen burst out. He looked up. Adam’s eyes were closed.

“You thought of him, the whole time?” he asked flatly.

Still holding himself, Adam crossed the room and found some tissues. He carefully cleaned himself up.

“The entire time,” he said. He looked over at Brad as he did up his fly. “He is never far from my thoughts. He is always in my heart. And when we fuck I think to myself, if I die now, I’ll die completely and utterly fulfilled.”

Brad smiled ruefully. “Lucky man.”

Adam came over and stood beside him. He located the keys and opened the locks. As he went through the door, he grinned at Brad. “Luck had nothing to do with it. It’s my cooking. You, of all people, should know that.”

And despite the strange ache he felt in his chest, Brad had to laugh.

“He must have an iron constitution,” he remarked.

“Indeed,” Adam agreed. He threw his arm over Brad’s shoulder as they walked along the corridor.

“I like it that you still like my cock,” he said.

“Well, it was a big part of my life.” Brad looked up at Adam’s face. But he wasn’t paying attention. He was talking unintelligibly into his cell-phone. In Finnish, by the sound of it. He felt oddly sad when Adam removed his arm and they walked out of the shadows into the bright afternoon sun.


End file.
